Base plates of the types provided by the invention are utilized in the mounting of fittings, particularly in the mounting of hinge arms to items of furniture, doors, etc. Such fittings are conventionally fabricated in one piece from zinc die-castings. The fittings thus fabricated are quite expensive, and the production or fabrication costs are high.
It is therefore an object and advantage of the invention to provide a method and a stamping for the fabrication of such base plates from inexpensive material by an inexpensive process. An object of the invention is the provision of a stamping well-adapted to the fabrication of such base plates.
In fulfilling this task, the invention is characterized in that a rectangular stamping is punched out of sheet iron and bent at right angles to its longitudinal axis at two spaced lines at each end portion, producing the U-shaped form with the outwardly extending mounting end portions.
An object and advantage of the invention is the forming of the base plate from the stamping in a single pass of the forming device to accomplish the bending at both end portions of the stamping.